simtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Kacey Wellington
Series One In the pilot of the series Kacey and her sister Jenna decide to throw a party in the Crystal Inn Pub where they live as the family and residents are depressed that Christmas is over. (1x01 Pilot) Kacey later tells her father Bruce of how she is worried about Jenna and her elder brother Tim as they've been out all day and that nobody has heard from them. Kacey is present at the end of the episode when Jenna comes in informing the family that Tim had died after being killed by a serial killer called Sandra. (1x03 Gunpoint) Before Tim's funeral Kacey tells Jenna that his death was not her fault and that she hoped Sandra would die as she was in a coma. When Bruce breaks down whilst giving a speech about his son Kacey gets up to comfort him. Kacey then makes her way to the hospital and demands to Sandra's doctor that he should turn off her life support machine because she's a serial killer, he refuses and she is chucked out from the hospital. (1x04 Many Days Before) In the next episode Jenna comes clean to Kacey and tells her that she was the one who shot Sandra after she had killed Tim, Kacey tells Jenna that she doesen't blame her and that she would of shot Sandra herself given the chance. Jenna later recieves a phonecall and tells Kacey that Sandra had passed away, Kacey is delighted and tells Jenna that now the family could try and move on. (1x05 No Where To Run) Some time after Kacey is present when Officer Sammy Bynes comes back to the house in order to question Jenna further on what had happened. Kacey and Jenna also attended Cindy Montredge's hen night later in the evening. (1x06 To Make Things Worse...) Kacey also attends Megan and Ryan's wedding and comforts Jenna later on in the night when she gets once again upset over the death of Tim. (1x07 No Good Deed) In the next episode Bruce discovers the police are coming to arrest Jenna for Sandra's death. Bruce locks Kacey in her bedroom and heads back downstairs and shoots Officer Sammy in the heart and she dies. Bruce then shoots himself in the shoulder in order to use it as a cover story that Jenna shot him, he then gave Jenna the gun and told her to run as no daughter of his is going to jail. (1x08 For My Family) '' In the following episode Kacey manages to break out from her room and finds Eddie trying to help an injured Bruce. Bruce tells Eddie to go and fetch James from Kacey's room. Bruce then tells Kacey he shot himself and Officer Sammy in order for Jenna to escape, Bruce then passes out unconcious as Kacey screams for Eddie to help. ''(1x09 Not So Perfect Afterall) In the season finale Kacey is seen at the hospital with Eddie awaiting news on Bruce's condition. Kacey and Eddie then share a kiss. They regret the kiss and at the end of the episode they are seen sitting apart from each other. (1x10 Ten Simple Rules) Pre Series Two Its revealed in the second season premire that Bruce had died due to loss of blood. It's also stated that Kacey became depressed after living alone as Jenna was caught and arrested so Eddie managed to cheer her up by coming up with an idea of building an Italian resturant next to the pub called "Bruce's". (2x01 Six Months On) Triva *Kacey is the character with the highest number of apperances having only been absent from one episode to date. *Despite being married to Eddie Montredge she has kept her maiden name.